The WWE Investigation Squad
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Certain WWE superstars begin to go missing, Kane take's it upon himself to find out who is behind it. Surely the PSC can't have anything to do with it... Could they? Featuring: members of the PSC, Punk, Jericho, Undertaker, The McMahon's etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm back with another full length fan fiction, hopefully you'll find it amusing.**

**Disclaimer: Angel does not own any of the WWE superstars in this work of fiction. The PSC members own themselves. This never happened... Although I don't have any control over the other PSC members. Original characters also belong to themselves as I know them.**

**Chapter 1**

Chris Jericho sat snoring in a chair in Stephanie McMahon's office. At first he had been quiet, so quiet in fact that Stephanie thought that he had died. That wasn't the case. She poked him with her finger and his head changed position and he had started making the ear aching sound. She had tried everything to wake him up but nothing seemed to work.

Now, she sat with her hands over her ears begging Chris to wake from his slumber. Why he had to fall asleep in her office was a mystery. _Maybe he just wanted to get on my nerves, _Stephanie thought to herself as she stared at the blond.

Chris snorted and scratched his nose, his head fell onto his chest. He was silent. Stephanie took her hands away from her ears and smiled to herself. She wouldn't need headache pills after all.

Stephanie turned to her laptop and began typing. She tried to suppress a laugh as Chris began talking in his sleep, without warning Chris began to yell.

"AVAST YE MATEY'S!!!"

Stephanie's chair tipped back, causing her to fall backwards. She grabbed the desk to haul herself from the ground, glasses askew. Chris was standing with his arm out stretched as if he were holding a sword.

"Jesus Christ! He's a pirate now?!" Stephanie said throwing her glasses on her desk. "Even when he's asleep he's a nuisance."

The door opened and Triple H walked inside. He chuckled at Chris before walking to his wife's desk.

"What's up with him?" Triple H grinned, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I don't know. He's sleep talking and pretending to be a pirate," Stephanie grumbled.

"Hmm... I thought that was Paul Burchill's thing?"

Stephanie looked at her husband. "What do you want, Paul?"

Triple H thought for a second before answering. "Oh yeah! Glen said that there's something going down."

"What?"

"He said he felt it in his waters," Triple H shrugged. "I don't know. But there _is_ a weird feeling backstage."

Stephanie rubbed her forehead, things were getting too childish backstage. Now it seemed that her husband was joining in.

She sighed. "I'll go and check on him as soon as I've dealt with Chris..."

"And just _how _do you deal with a sleeping... Err... Pirate?" Triple H asked with raised eyebrows.

Chris snorted again and both Stephanie and Triple H stared at him.

"Maybe we could play along with him!" Triple H exclaimed, with a clap of his hands.

Grumbling, Chris opened his eyes.

"Aha!" He said turning quickly and running out of the room.

Stephanie sighed again. "If you want to go and play, I'm not stopping you."

Triple H leant over the desk and kissed his wife on the cheek, then swiftly followed Chris.

* * *

Kane was pacing in his locker room, every now and again he would stop before shaking his head and continuing with his pacing. Randy was watching from the sofa, he was unsure of why the big man had become so worried. It was most unlike Kane, he was usually tearing through the corridors wreaking havoc with Jericho. But now, seeing Kane so troubled had unsettled Randy.

"Glen, will you please tell me what the problem is?" Randy asked, finally getting to his feet and stopping the big man in his tracks.

"I don't know, Randy. I really don't know," Kane replied. "I just know there's something wrong... it just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?"

"The atmosphere," Kane said looking around him.

"Yeah, that would be Global Warming... It sucks," Randy said turning back to the sofa and flopping down onto it.

"Not the Earth's atmosphere, you plonker!" Kane said gruffly. "The atmosphere here in this building... It's tense."

Randy raised his eyebrows. "When have you ever used the word 'plonker'?"

"I used it just now, didn't I?!"

Kane was definitely stressed; there was no doubt about it. Randy watched as the big man resumed his pacing.

"If there _is _something that's not right... How do we make it right?" Randy asked sitting up straighter.

Kane stopped and turned to him. "We can't let it get to us."

"'Can't let it-'" Randy spluttered. "Glen, _you're _letting it get to _you_."

Kane sighed. "I know, I know. It's so hard to focus on anything else. Something is going to happen, I'm just not sure what."

At this Randy sat back. He was sure that if Kane felt this strongly about the situation then Randy himself should also be a bit worried. As much as Kane acted like a crazy person most of the time, he did have a good sense for bad things happening.

* * *

If Kane was pulling another prank Stephanie would be forced to suspend him, and she would have no qualms about telling the media exactly why she was suspending him. The last time he had had this 'feeling' she ended up locked in a broom closet for half-an-hour while Kane tried to take Raw over, luckily enough for her Jericho had opened the closet claiming that it was the way into Narnia.

She stopped walking and looked ahead of her, Triple H and Jericho had now made swords out of cardboard boxes and were trying to jab each other with them. Stephanie sighed, there definitely _was _something wrong with the Raw roster. She was sure that Vickie and Theodore didn't have this trouble with their superstars... Well, maybe with Edge and a few others.

She continued walking past the two duelling superstars and headed for Kane's locker room with cries of "WENCH!" echoing behind her. She shook her head and opened the door to the big mans room and spotted him pacing.

Randy looked up in surprise. "Steph?"

"Paul told me that Glen had some sort of problem," she said monotonously.

Kane stopped and turned to his boss. "Damn right I have a problem, bitch!"

"Excuse me!" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Sorry," Kane replied. "Sorry, I really didn't mean that."

She shook her head. "What's the problem?"

"I have a feeling..."

"Like Martin Luther King had a dream..." Randy replied quietly. Both Kane and Stephanie glared at him.

"Anyway," Kane said. "It's just weird, but it's probably nothing."

"If this is another prank I will suspend you," Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips. She thought that it was better to get that out of the way, to show Kane who his boss was, before he carried on with his story.

"It's not, Steph. I promise you," Kane said, finally sitting down on the bench. "I just have this feeling that something's going to happen tonight, something that's not scripted."

Stephanie looked at the expression on Kane's face and knew that he was troubled, it wasn't very often that she saw 'Big Red' this sullen.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Steph, I really don't know," Kane answered quietly, shaking his head.

Stephanie sat down next to the big man and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. Whatever it was, it was serious and she had to do something about it.

* * *

In the corridor, Jericho and Triple H had had now began to duel so violently that their cardboard swords had gone limp. A couple of the superstars were watching them from the doorways of their locker rooms, cheering them both on.

CM Punk closed his door, still chuckling. It was always fun to watch Jericho acting like a child, and to have finally cracked Triple H was nothing short of a miracle, however he knew that Jericho and Triple H would end up in a bitch fight, it always did.

Punk turned around and came face to face with a smiley girl with long, blonde hair. He'd had seen this girl before, he had even spoken to this girl before, how the hell did she get into his locker room. The girl put a walkie-talkie up to her mouth.

"I've got one," she said in a low voice.

Those were the last words that he heard.

* * *

**Calling all PSC members, for those of you that would like to be featured in this fic I would be most grateful if you would send me a PM or leave a review. Thanks in advance.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the amount of time it's taken me to get this up... Well you all know why, so I'm just gonna leave it there :-D**

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie had left Kane, feeling slightly pre-occupied as she now had to worry about potential skulduggery occurring, as well as running the show. She saw the gaggle of superstars cheering and jeering her husband and Jericho and decided to take the longer journey round to her office.

It wasn't until she got there that someone began pounding on her door, not bothering for her reply they flung the door open and practically fell into the room looking out of breath and slightly worried.

"What is it Rey?" Stephanie asked the small man. He was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"He-he's g-gone," Rey spluttered, taking deep breaths trying to clam himself down. "I-I've looked e-e-everywhere, b-but I ca-can't f-find him."

"Can't find who?"

"Phil!" Rey said, his voice echoed around the office. "He's gone!"

"Where's he gone?" Stephanie said sitting down in her chair.

"I don't know!" Rey said. "I just told you that!"

Stephanie looked at the small man. What with Kane and now Mysterio claiming the things she was beginning to feel increasingly unsettled. Punk wouldn't have just _gone missing_; he would usually tell someone where he was going, even if it was just to the vending machine.

Rey sat down on the sofa, breathing heavily. It was rather hard now not to take Kane seriously now.

"I'm worried, Steph," Rey said, his big brown eyes full of emotion.

Stephanie couldn't not do anything now. Something weird was definitely going on.

* * *

Punk woke up, lying on a comfortable bed. He sat up and looked around. The room was spotlessly clean and smelled of lemons, the bed sheets that he had been laying on were a very pale yellow.

He got up and walked to the door and tried to open it, but it had been locked. He heard the distant voices of females talking quickly. As the voices grew nearer he listened to what they were saying.

"I knew this was a stupid idea," the first voice said. "I knew that hiring her was a mistake, she's taken the whole thing too far!"

"Maybe we could just let him free..." The second voice said.

"That would be even more stupid, do you realise what that could do to us?" the first voice replied shrilly. "We'll be exposed; they'll know who we are!"

"Maybe if we just talked to him-"

"We will talk to him... When Angel and the rest of the overseas members arrive. Right now I think we should catch Barbarella and try to calm her down... Having Punk here seems to have excited her even more than before."

"What if Punk wakes up?"

"There's plenty of food in the fridge for him..."

The rest of the sentence was drowned out by a loud ringing sound; it was obviously someone's cell phone. Punk looked around the room and spotted the fridge; he slowly walked over it and opened the door, to his surprise it was stocked with fresh salads, sandwiches and his favourite... Pepsi. He grabbed a bottle and walked over to the bed, feeling a lot happier than when he first woke up. Maybe being locked up here wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Angel walked into the Professional Stalker Club's U.S headquarters; she looked slightly disgruntled as she discarded her bags onto an empty sofa. She had expected at least one of her fellow PSC members to greet her. As she plonked herself down onto the sofa she heard footsteps on the cream granite flooring. _Why can't the UK Headquarters look like this, _the redhead thought to herself. Less than a minute later, Angel spotted a pair of eyes looking at her from around the corner.

"Tina?" Angel asked getting up from her seat.

The brunette smiled and quickly walked closer towards her fellow Jerichoholic. "Angel! It's awesome to see you at long last."

The two girls hugged.

"You too," Angel replied pulling away. "So what's brought me out here?"

"Barbarella."

"Ah..."

"I thought that it was better for us to tell you in person rather than on MySpace."

Angel nodded and followed Tina up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor painted a very light shade of lilac. As she walked she couldn't help thinking how surreal this whole thing was. The whole point of the PSC was to write about their stalkee's and talk on MSN and MySpace every now and again. Meeting up with the rest of the club members was never really an option nor was it ever mentioned. But yet, here Angel stood in what looked like an old renovated warehouse with a girl that she classed as one of her best friends.

"As you can see, we've spent quite a lot of our time and money decorating," Tina said looking over her shoulder at the redhead. "Thanks for the monthly payments, Angel; it's helped out a lot."

"I am beginning to think that I should have kept my money and put it towards an apartment in London.... This place is awesome!" Angel said excitedly.

"There'll be plenty of time to look around later, right now you have to talk to a certain someone," Tina replied. "Robin's been aching to do it, but I told her that we should wait for you, she's in the basement with Barbarella at the moment."

"Why in the basement?"

"Because Barbarella has a thing for breaking stuff... You should know, you write about her!" Tina said with a giggle.

"So who am I supposed to be talking to?" Angel asked, now falling into step beside Tina.

"You'll see," the brunette winked.

They continued to walk down the corridor until Tina stopped. She grabbed Angel's wrist as she had walked ahead, and then pointed at the door.

"Behind this door you'll find a certain Straight Edge Superstar," Tina said, Angel's eyes grew wide and Tina gave another small giggle. "The reason he's here is because Barbarella posed as a member of security at the venue where WWE Raw was held last night. I think she got a bit carried away and so she decided to kidnap Punk. Hopefully, with your help we'll be able to let him go without him blabbing anything about us."

Angel nodded. "It's a shame that she didn't kidnap Jericho," she said dreamily.

"I was thinking the same thing," Tina replied with a chuckle. "Although, I have something else to tell you later on."

The redhead raised her eyebrows and Tina smiled. "Trust me; you'll be happy that you waited."

Tina unlocked the door.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Angel asked. Tina looked at her. "Won't he try to escape?"

Tina shook her head. "He's as good as gold. As I said, Robin's been aching to talk to Punk face to face but as yet we haven't let her, but I spotted her earlier sitting with her back against the door conversing with him... You didn't think he was a violent psycho did you?"

"As my dad tells me 'it's always the quiet ones'," Angel replied with a smile.

Tina patted the shorter girl on her shoulder and opened the door.

* * *

This was ridiculous; no one had heard anything from Punk for over twenty-four hours. His cell phone was switched off, he didn't seem to be at home and the only person that seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing was Chris Jericho. He was still prancing about in his own little world. Not to mention Christian and Edge running around playing pranks on anyone and everyone.

Kane had locked himself in his hotel room and so far no body had been able to make him unlock his door. Stephanie was praying that nothing had happened to him.

"I don't know why you keep pacing, honey," Triple H said, as he watched his wife walk past him for the fifth time.

She stopped and looked at Triple H with a disdainful expression. "One of my superstars has gone off the face of the Earth and I have another that won't open his door to anyone!" she said crossly. "How would you feel if one of us went missing?" She pointed to herself and then to their kids.

Triple H rolled his eyes. "That's impossible, we have too any security guards that follow us around. Nothing will happen to you."

"Security didn't do very good last night did it?" she snapped. "Phil's gone missing and Glen won't talk to anyone."

"Why won't Glen talk to anyone?"

"He thinks that it was his fault... That he should have told us sooner," Stephanie said with a sigh, before flopping down next to her husband. "And Jericho is getting on my nerves, did you know he went to the kitchens earlier on and set fire to the Head Chef then tried to put the fire out by whacking the chef repeatedly with a frying pan?"

"At least there's no long term damage."

"'No long term damage', Chris is in hospital with a concussion and serious burns to his hand because he got it stuck up a cooked chicken's ass!"

Triple H raised his eyebrows. "I know he can be rather eccentric at times, but are you completely sure that it was no one else's fault?"

Stephanie looked at Triple H, her face expressionless. "He was the only person in the kitchen apart from the Head Chef and his underlings, one of the underlings told me that when Chris tripped he managed to get his hand lodged into a cooked chicken's ass... How on earth did he manage to do that?"

"That reminds me of the time Shawn got his head caught up a turkey's ass," Triple H said with a small chuckle.

"Now is not the time for Family Guy type flash backs!" Stephanie snapped.

Triple H and Stephanie sat in silence. Stephanie thinking about the missing CM Punk and Triple H thinking about what to have for lunch.

* * *

"Glen, man, open up!" Undertaker yelled in between bashing on the hotel door. Undertaker, who had been staying in another hotel, had heard about Glen after overhearing a conversation between MVP and Beth Phoenix, Undertaker had checked out of his hotel room and dashed to Kane's hotel. If anyone could get Kane to open the door, he sure as hell could.

"Glen, I'm gonna count to three. If you don't open the door I'm gonna kick it down!" He shouted. "One- Two- Th-"

The door clicked open. Undertaker pushed it and walked inside, the room looked as if a whirlwind had hit it. Clothes were strewn everywhere, candy wrapper and chip packets littered the floor.

"What the hell have you been doing in here?" Undertaker said, closing the door behind him.

"Internet," was Kane's simple reply.

"And you wouldn't open the door... Why?" Undertaker asked sitting down next to his friend.

"I think I know what happened to Punk..." Kane replied getting and pacing. "It all started with a conversation I had with Jericho after Raw last night."

"You had a conversation with Jericho, and it didn't involve chocolate cake?" Undertaker asked with raised eyebrows.

"He mentioned a stalker club, the PSC," Kane said ignoring Undertaker's comment. "I've heard about them before. PSC stands for the Professional Stalkers Club; they claim that they aren't dangerous... But yet they have the word 'stalker' in their title, doesn't that say something to you?"

Undertaker thought for a moment then shook his head. "No."

"I think they kidnapped Punk and they're planning on kidnapping more of us," Kane said now pacing up and down.

"Glen, why would a group of girls kidnap any of us?" Undertaker asked.

"For their own sick and twisted pleasure!" Kane said rounding on Undertaker. "So that we can be used as slaves and what-not!"

"Now you're being eccentric."

"No I'm not, I'm being real!"

Undertaker shook his head. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We investigate!" Kane said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Angel was sitting at the head of the table listening to each of the girls as they told her what they had been doing. So all the PSC had done was write letters and send gifts to their respective stalkees... that was until Barbarella had joined the group.

Barbarella had taken things a bit too far; she had turned up at their place of work and actually interacted with certain superstars. Barbarella had bigger balls than a lot of the men that Angel knew.

They had now got onto the subject of Chris Jericho. So far Angel had found out that he was not unlike his MSN Chats character, Barbarella had informed her that he _was_ in fact obsessed with yogurt and seemed to get into things that usually turned out quite problematic for him.

"He also knows quite a lot about us," Tina added. "He's been quite an asset to us actually; he sends us updates on what each of the superstars are doing via e-mail."

Angel smiled widely. "I take it that you've been the one conversing with him?"

Tina blushed profusely. "Of course," she nodded.

"Kane on the other hand is a completely different story," Meghan said looking through her notes. "He's been extremely suspicious of us ever since Jericho told him about us last night."

"What did Jericho say about us?" Angel asked turning towards Meghan.

"He didn't tell him much, just that we were called the Professional Stalkers Club," Meghan replied. "We won't know anymore until Jericho gets out of hospital though."

"Why is he in hospital?"

"He got burnt on his hand and suffered a concussion," Meghan said. "We found out after he sent a Tweet to Tina from his hospital bed."

"So, the usual then?" Angel said laughing.

The girls all nodded in unison.

Tina looked around the table. There was someone missing. "Where's Robin?"

"Oh, she's showing Punk around the building," Angel said with a wave of her hand. "I think we're going to have trouble getting him to leave."

"I just hope that when he does leave he doesn't blab about us," Tina said looking at Angel.

"He won't, trust me," Angel said patting Tina's shoulder.

The door banged open and Robin and Punk practically fell into the room.

"J-Jericho just Tweeted you Tina," Robin said breathlessly.

"I was looking at one of the computers upstairs," Punk added, panting.

"What did Jericho's message say?" Tina asked getting up from her seat, Angel following suit.

"Jeff Hardy has been kidnapped!" Punk and Robin said together.

Each of the girls looked at one another and back at Robin and Punk. They were sure that none of them had done the deed. So who did?

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, Tina, Leesie, Esha Napoleon, RKO'sLittleRingrat, LastWhiteRose, Miss Meggie, Robin, Priceless Legacy, Bianca, Mayhem, JeffHardyLover21, Dark Kaneanite, xtaintedlove, Princess of Darkness 02, Livin on the EDGE, Rayne, dj-ssdd, wrestlefan4 _**and**_ Sunny's Priceless Dream._

**People who have contacted me WILL be in the fic, I wrote this chapter before I had everyone PM me. **

**Next chapter will be up in about a week or so.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! It's here at last, thanks for your patience.**

**Chapter 3**

How could this be happening? Two WWE superstars had gone missing in less than twenty-four hours. Stephanie had seen Kane walking around in a suit and a trench coat not unlike Colombo's, she was glad he wasn't walking around afraid to touch things like Monk was. To Stephanie's amazement, Undertaker had also smartened up by wearing a crisp white shirt under an immaculate silver grey suit.

"They've turned detective, haven't they?" Stephanie said turning towards the petite blonde next to her.

"Looks like it," Kelly replied.

"This is all I need," Stephanie sighed.

Kane and Undertaker had been snooping around the hotel for any signs of PSC activity. They had not seen anyone that would resemble a stalker anywhere in the hotel, so they decided to look around the grounds.

"Aha!" Kane said pointing at the ground. "A clue!"

"It's a pen, Glen," Undertaker said sarcastically.

"Not just any pen, look!" Kane picked the pen up and held it close to Undertaker's eyes. The name 'Jeff Hardy' was gilded onto it.

"Ok..."

"These PSC members are a sneaky lot, I'll give them that," Kane said pocketing the pen and turning back to Undertaker.

"Hold on, Glen," Undertaker said holding his hand up. "We don't know if they are the ones that are doing this; I mean none of their MySpace profile pictures look menacing in any way."

"But-"

"I know that that doesn't count for anything, Glen, but they seem like a pretty nice group of women," Undertaker said. It was always hard to change Kane's mind when it was already set on something. "Please, Glen. Let's just make sure that it's not them."

"Fine!" Kane said throwing his hands up in the air. "We're going to have to go to the hospital."

"You don't have kidney stones again, do you?"

"No I do nothave kidney stones again," Kane replied glaring at his best friend. "We have to go and ask Jericho some questions."

* * *

Chris Jericho was lying in the hospital bed with a big grin on his face. That was until Kane and Undertaker peeped around the curtain. He folded his arms and waited for them to be seated before he spoke.

"What do _you _want?" Jericho asked with a suspicious glance at them. "And why are you wearing cheap Armani suits?"

"These suits cost a bomb actually!" Undertaker retorted, looking slightly hurt.

"Yeah, sure looks like it," Jericho replied sarcastically. "As I said before, what do you want?"

Kane and Undertaker looked at each other. Jericho's body language told them that it was going to be very hard to get any information out of him.

"We're here to talk about the Professional Stalkers Club..." Kane said, letting the sentence hang.

"Look, I don't know much about them. I've e-mailed them and messaged them on MySpace a couple of times, but that's it."

"And what about Twitter?" Undertaker asked.

"About an hour ago," Jericho said closing his eyes.

"After we called and told you that Jeff had gone missing?" Kane asked.

Jericho closed his eyes and nodded.

"They didn't do it!" Jericho said sitting up straighter. "It wasn't them, it was someone else."

"How do you know?" Kane asked taking a notepad out of his pocket.

"They told me so," Jericho answered.

"How do you know that they aren't lying?" Undertaker replied, eyeing Kane's notepad. He made a mental note to pick one up after they had finished questioning Jericho.

"Because they were as shocked as I was to learn that Jeff had gone missing," Jericho said, he was now pleading for them to understand that the PSC wouldn't do something like this.

"But they have Phil?" Undertaker asked.

Jericho nodded again. "But he's ok; he's not locked up or anything."

"Then why hasn't he tried to escape?" Kane asked incredulously.

"Because he likes them," Jericho said glaring at the two big men. "He's just there because one of the members got a bit carried away!"

"Can you tell us where they are?" Undertaker said, resting his arm on the Jericho's hospital bed.

"I can show you," Jericho smiled. "But, you've got to promise me that you won't scare them. Some of these girls have had it tough, and I don't want you two to go in there shouting and hollering."

Undertaker and Kane shrugged. "We just want to know the truth," Kane said getting up. "When are getting discharged?"

"I've been discharged," Jericho said lying back against his pillows.

"What the heck are you still in bed for?" Kane shouted. "Get your ass up and take us to them!"

Grumbling, Jericho got out of bed and began to get dressed. Undertaker stared at him in his pink sparkly shirt and black jeans.

"You aren't going like that, are you?" He asked pointing at the shirt.

"No," Jericho replied. "I'm not going to have the buttons done up."

Kane and Undertaker shook their heads as they led Chris out of the hospital.

* * *

"This... is it?" Undertaker asked looking up at the warehouse.

"What did you expect, a palace or something?" Jericho said sarcastically, walking towards the doors.

"I was expecting something cleaner," Kane replied falling into step with Jericho.

"It's a warehouse," Undertaker said pointing out the obvious.

"Been taking lessons from Nancy Drew, have you?" Kane said looking over his shoulder.

Undertaker pulled a sarcastic face and followed Kane and Jericho inside. The lobby area was huge; at the opposite end was a small desk with a young woman sitting behind it. She was completely oblivious to them as they walked towards her, even when they were close to the desk she didn't take her eyes away from the computer screen.

Kane cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the PSC Headquarters, my name is Genesis, how can I help you?" she asked with a bored voice, now twirling a blue highlighted strand of hair around her index finger. She still hadn't taken her eyes away from the screen.

Jericho whispered something to Kane.

"We're here to see a Super T and a Morbid Angel," Kane said.

"Isn't Morbid Angel the name of a band?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah," Jericho relied with a nod. "But she calls herself Morbid because she has a thing for killing us off when she writes fan fiction."

"Where does the Angel bit come into it then?"

"It's her nickname," Jericho smiled.

"If you would kindly wait over there," she pointed to a large cream leather sofa. "I'll let them know that you're he-"

Genesis had now looked up; she had a slightly shocked look on her face before looking back at the computer screen and then back at them. "Err... wait here." She got up and sped off towards the stairs.

"I told you that they were kidnapping people and holding them for ransom, look at this place," Kane said spinning around in a circle.

Jericho rolled his eyes and sat down on the leather sofa. This was the first time that he had been to PSC HQ, and he was quite relieved that it didn't look like a rundown old warehouse on the inside.

"Nah, if they had been kidnapping wrestlers we would have heard about it," Undertaker said, picking up a recruiting form from the desk. "Heh, it looks like they want more members."

"Well I'm not joining," Kane said quietly.

"You'd have to have a sex change if you wanted to," Jericho said with a chuckle. He looked down at his shirt. "Oh, I forgot to undo the buttons. Silly me," he grinned.

Undertaker and Kane looked at each other whilst Jericho undone his shirt.

"Why are you doing that?" Undertaker asked.

"He's probably doing it because-" but Kane didn't finish his sentence as they heard voices coming from the stair well.

All three WWE superstars looked towards the stairs as the voices got closer.

"How did they find us?" one of them asked.

They had stopped about half-way down the last stair case. Undertaker bent down to see if he could see them, but all he saw was three pairs of black Converse All-Stars.

"And where's Suzi?" the same voice asked again.

"Her flight was delayed," another voice answered.

"You girls better suck it up, it looks like they mean business," Genesis said as she led the other two girls down the stairs.

With one last intake of breath Angel and Tina came into view.

Kane and Undertaker looked slightly taken aback, they were expecting mean looking girls to be the head of this cooperation, when in fact they looked quite sweet and innocent.

"Which one's which?" Undertaker asked abruptly.

"Err..." the shortest of the three, a redhead, scuffed her feet on the ground and kept her attention towards the ground. Undertaker noted this. "I-I'm Angel."

"So you must be Super T?" Kane asked stepping forward. All three girls backed away.

"Call me Tina," she replied with a shaky voice.

They knew that Kane was an intimidating character on screen, but in real life he seemed even more intimidating.

"_Hem, hem_." Jericho cleared his voice from behind the two big men. "What did I say to you?"

"We shouldn't scare them..." Undertaker said quietly.

"And what are you doing?" the blond asked.

"Scaring them," Kane replied with a sigh.

"Well don't!" Jericho said loudly. "They haven't done anything to you!"

"Yet!" Undertaker roared. "They'll probably kidnap us just like they did Phil and Jeff!"

"We- we didn't kidnap Jeff," Angel replied meekly.

"So you do _have _Punk then?" Kane asked.

Genesis, Angel and Tina nodded.

"Where is he?" Undertaker said.

"Up- up s-stairs playing W-Wii Sports with Robin," Tina said looking up at Kane and Undertaker. Really, all she wanted to do was look at Jericho, but the two big men were blocking her view. If she had had the guts she would have kicked them both in the shins, just so that she could see Jericho. Tina assumed that Angel would have done the same thing, except she was giving Undertaker a curious look, then Tina remembered that Angel had been a fan of 'Taker since she was a little girl.

"So..." Undertaker said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Shall we go and see Phil then?"

"What?" Angel said blinking a few times.

"Phil, shall we go and see Phil?" Undertaker said again, pointing to the ceiling.

"Err... ok," Tina replied with a shrug.

Angel turned to Genesis. "If Suzi calls, use the walkie-talkie," she said.

"Oh, and if Leesie arrives, send her up to the games room, Robin will be thrilled to see her," Tina added.

Angel led the group up three flights of stairs, before anyone said anything.

"Could I play the Wii?" Kane asked. "Only I've never played it before."

Angel looked around at the big guy and raised her eyebrows. "Sure...?"

Kane smiled.

When they reached the floor of the games room Undertaker yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"Stop acting like a child and grow up!" Kane snapped. This sudden outburst not only made the two girls jump but also Jericho and Undertaker.

"Seriously," Jericho said, shaking his head. "Glen, you need to sort out your temper!"

"I'll sort it out when we have Phil and Jeff back," Kane replied quietly.

They followed the redhead down a hall painted aquamarine, it had a calming effect on Kane who sighed and began to smile. He was in a world of his own when he walked into Angel nearly knocking her to the ground. Undertaker reached out to steady her.

"Thanks," she smiled. She knocked on the door and the opened it, revealing Punk and Robin in a furious game of Wii Sports Tennis.

"I've got you now!" Punk yelled.

"Nah-uh," Robin replied jumping in front of him.

"I so need to have a go of that," Undertaker whispered to Jericho, who nodded his reply.

"Feel free to join in," Tina said, blushing when Jericho looked at her.

* * *

MVP was practicing his 'ballin'' stance in the full-length mirror when he heard a clatter in the bathroom. Being extremely inquisitive, he had to go and investigate the cause of the noise.

He switched the light on before poking his head around the door. His pot of very expensive moisturising cream, lay broken on the floor.

"Aww, man," he said quietly. Now he had to go to the mall to get another pot of it. He really hated going to the mall, he always got stared at. He put it down to his amazing good looks; others put it down to the plaster he wore across his nose.

He took some toilet paper and began cleaning the mess up. The he heard a chuckle from behind the shower curtain; he also saw something move behind it out of the corner of his eye. He stared at the curtain thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him again.

But then he saw it again, he got to his feet and ripped the curtain from the rail.

"Surprise!"

MVP's world went black.

* * *

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers: **_Dark Kaneanite, Meg, Spinning In Colors, JeffHardyLover21, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, xoxEdgeHeadxox, LastWhiteRose, Leesie, Souless666, Suzi, ExtremeDiva18, Mandy and Home Improvement Lover. _

**Policing is going great, but it's such hard work.**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Love you all!!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't believe it took me so long to update this, I'm sorry. Please forgive me... please, with a cherry on top?**

**Chapter 4**

"Who are you calling?"

Randy was sitting with Matt Hardy, who was fiddling with his iPhone. His hands were shaking violently.

"Glen," Matt replied without looking up. "I need to know what's going on."

"We know what's going on," Randy sighed. "A bunch of psycho's are on a kidnapping spree... Any one of us could be next. Just chillax and drink your coffee."

Randy took Matt's iPhone from him and put it down on the table. "If they find anything out they'll call you or someone else."

Matt nodded and sipped his coffee.

Christian ran over to them looking frantic. His expression told them that something was wrong. Randy sighed and took the mug from Matt's shaking hands and set that on the table next to his phone.

"Thanks Jay," Randy said through gritted teeth. "I've just managed to calm him down."

Christian scowled at Randy. "Have you seen Steph?"

"I wish," Randy sighed.

"Have you seen her or not?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" Randy asked.

"Al's gone," Christian said scanning the room for Stephanie. "His door was open, all I found was a load of expensive moisturising cream on the floor in the bathroom."

"Al's gonna be pissed!" Randy said jumping to his feet. "That cream costs a fortune!"

"But does fuck all," Matt replied in monotone.

"It get's rid of wrinkles," Randy retorted.

"Dude, the only way you're gonna get rid of wrinkles is by getting a face lift," Matt said, also getting up. "Anyway, why are you buying anti-wrinkle cream, you've got no blasted wrinkles!"

"It's to stop them from coming!" Randy whined.

"Use haemorrhoid cream around your eyes, then." Matt grinned. "Beth swears by it!"

"As much as I'd love to stand here talking about products that will make me look like David Beckham..." Christian said impatiently, "we need to get a move on before anyone else get's taken from us."

The three of them left the lobby and headed toward the stairs with Matt and Randy still talking about anti-aging creams.

* * *

Undertaker was now lounging on the sofa eating grapes that had been provided by Bianca. Angel was situated across the room, with a laptop on one of the glass coffee tables in the room. Why there needed to be two coffee tables in the room she had no idea, but she was thankful for it. She sniggered and tapped the closest person to her.

"He's enjoying himself," she giggled, pointing to the big man, who was no throwing grapes into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.

"Wish someone would bring me grapes."

Angel turned and saw Kane pouting. She collapsed in a fit of silent giggles. After a moment or two she calmed down and looked back at the huge bald guy. He was wearing an amused expression.

"Glad to see that my face amuses you... it terrifies most people," he smiled.

Angel rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah," she smiled back at him. "I'll go and get your grapes."

Angel stood from her position on the floor and walked out of the room.

Kane leant back in his chair and sighed contentedly. "I could get used to this."

Angel walked through the halls humming to herself. It was nice having four of their stalkee's in the building, she was happy that they felt at ease with all of the girls. She was most surprised at her own reaction though. She'd always imagined herself to start screaming and running into the arms of Undertaker and Chris Jericho, but surprisingly she didn't, she had kept a cool facade.

"Angel!" Punk called from behind her.

"Hey, Punky," Angel said with a smile as she turned around. "If you're looking for Robin she's in the games playing on the Wii with a few of the other girls."

"No, it's not that," he said hurridly. "I just got a call from Matt Hardy; he's on his way with Christian and Randy."

Angel read his expression. "There's something else." It was a statement, not a question.

"MVP's gone missing," Punk replied quietly. "What are we going to do?"

Angel shook her head and started shaking. "C-call Tina and tell her to get to the kitchen..." she said slowly.

Punk nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Angel began to walk in the direction of the kitchen, she stopped and turned again.

"Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her to leave Jericho with the girls," she said. "I need to talk to her alone."

Punk nodded and began mumbling into his cell phone. He ended the call then shouted after the red head. "Who's in charge of telling the girls."

Angel turned stopped. "Could you do it?"

Punk put his thumbs up and began running in the direction of the games room. Affection flowed through him for the PSC girls, they weren't as bad as he had initially thought. At least they weren't crazy, psycho killers.

He skidded to a stop outside the door, swallowing the lump in his throat he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Randy whined.

They had finally found the warehouse, but none of them moved.

"How do we know that they aren't going to tie us up and molester us?" He said again.

"I told you," Matt said quietly. "It was definitely Phil on the phone, and he sounded like he was running."

"They've probably got him running in a giant hamster wheel, generating they're electricity," Randy mumbled.

Christian slapped Randy around the head. "Suck it up, man. Stop being so pessimistic about this. Glen, Mark and Jericho are in there as well!"

"Yeah, and we all know how utterly sane the three of them are," Randy said rubbing his head.

Matt sighed and got out of the car. "Well Randy, you can stay here, Jay and I will go and see what's going on."

"Fine!" Randy snapped. "I'll come, but I'm bringing pepper spray with me."

Christian walked beside Matt while Randy followed behind them, his pepper spray at the ready.

Through the glass doors Christian saw a girl pacing in the centre of the vast lobby, he nudged Matt who nodded his response. Randy was too preoccupied with looking around the parking lot to notice the look that the two gave each other.

Matt was the first to enter the lobby, the girl stopped pacing and headed towards them in one swift movement, relief evident on her face.

"I'm Genesis," she said holing out her hand.

"I'm Matt," Matt replied stupidly. Of course she knew who he was. He shook her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Genesis said looking over his shoulder. "Christian and... Randy. What's up with him?"

"He's scared that you're gonna tie us up and use us to generate electricity," Christian said with a chuckle.

"Sorry to disappoint," Genesis said with a smile. "But that's not our thing."

"I thought as much," Matt mumbled, looking over his shoulder and glaring at Randy. "So why did Punk ask us to come here?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Genesis replied honestly. "We haven't had a chance to talk to Angel and Tina for a while... in fact I have no idea where either of them are."

"Anyway, follow me and I'll take you to the games room. Everyone is congregated in there," Genesis continued, leading the three superstars to the stairs. "Punk's trying to keep everyone from freaking out by setting up a tennis tournament on the Wii."

Randy raised his eyebrows, he'd only met one of the girls and already he felt a tiny bit better so he slipped the pepper spray into the pocket of his jeans.

"So... Uh... Are Glen and Mark here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, they've probably joined in with the fun," Genesis replied. "Jericho's a bit of a live wire though."

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"Well... He's very eccentric," Genesis hesitated for a second. "And he's obsessed with glitter. We have enough glitter pictures to fill the lobby walls!"

They joined in with Genesis's laughter as they made their way down a long hallway.

"So, who funds this place?" Matt asked, awed by the huge building.

"We do," Genesis said simply.

They continued to walked, and then they abruptly came to a halt outside a door that had GAMES ROOM printed in gold letters on the door. There was a lot of laughing and shouting as Genesis opened the door. A few eyes strayed to them as they walked inside.

"Everyone!" Genesis shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned in Genesis's direction, including Kane, Undertaker, Punk and Jericho.

"Thanks," Genesis said with a smile. "As you can see, they're here so make them feel welcome and I'll go and find Angel and Tina."

"There's no need," Tina's voice floated from behind Genesis. "We're here."

There was a clatter and the girls all found seats. Genesis retreated to the sofa where she sat in between Rayne and Becky.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Angel said from behind the three superstars, they all turned and smiled at her. "I'm sorry to be kind of pushy, but could you take seats, we just want to have a word with everyone."

Matt nodded and sat on a stool not too far from the brunette and the red head, Randy and Christian followed suit finding seats beside a couple of blushing PSC members.

"Ok," Tina said. "Angel and I have had a chat and we've come up with a plan. We hate the fact that two of the WWE superstars have been abducted, so we've come to the conclusion that the rest of the superstars would be safer here."

"We also want to take teams out to try and find MVP and Jeff," Angel carried on. "We have the facilities to track cell phones, so if their cell phones are still on we'll be able to track the frequency."

"Of course, there's a chance that we won't be able to pick up the frequency, but Angel and I have faith that we will be able to find them."

Randy raised his hand. "How the hell do you have facilities to track cell phones?"

"Angel is training to be a police officer... she managed to get her hands on one of the phone trackers for us." Tina replied.

"We can't let you go by yourselves, you might get hurt," Jericho said standing up. "It's too much that you're protecting us, we should help."

"You are helping us Chris, call around all of the superstars and tell them to get their asses here!" Angel said. "Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves."

"No!" Kane roared also standing up. "If you want us to help you then let us come with you!"

"We can't let that happen, Kane," Angel said lightly. "You mean too much to all of us. We can't have you getting hurt."

"I disagree," Undertaker said from the back of the room. "You've done enough for us, you've looked after us, you've fed us, you've entertained us. When you find a frequency, let us take some of the girls in groups. We're stronger and we can take them down better."

"Yeah!" Punk added. "Ok, one of you did abduct me, but you gave me my cell phone back and you gave me a choice of whether I could leave or stay a while. I was having _way _too much fun to leave, so I stayed. I want to help you."

"You know what?" Matt said. "I want to help too; I can't sit around while my brother and my friend are missing."

"You will be helping," Tina said. "You'll be helping by getting the rest of your friends here, in a safe place where none of them will go missing!"

"Please let us help," Punk whined. "Please, it's the least we could do."

Tina and Angel looked at each other before shrugging.

"Ok," Angel sighed. "Fine. Call the rest of the superstars, tell them that it's safe here and that there's plenty of things to do." She turned to Tina. "I'm gonna go and set up the phone tracker."

The seven superstars set to work calling up the other superstars.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: JeffHardyLover21, Leesie, BubblyShell22, SaraHHH, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Meg, LastWhiteRose, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Tina, Dark Kaneanite, Mandy, Esha Napoleon, Rhiannon Leigh Black and Rayne.**

**Just gonna warn you that in the next chapter I'm a bit of a miserable bitch, when I wrote it I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote it. On a brighter note, I now know where I'm taking this story so be prepared ;-)**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel**

**xoxo**


End file.
